Dirty Dancin'
by Da God Cane
Summary: Sofa, Tira, TifaSora oneshot. Keyblades and fists, kisses on lips, Sora and Tifa, Dirty Dancin. R&R if you would please!


A/N: My god, is there a song by the Wu-Tang I can't get inspired to write a lil' action by? Even though the lyrics of certain songs couldn't really form a coherent plot, I could actually see some of these songs used in amv's at least, which I really have got to do. Hmm, oh yes the story, a little Sofa (Sora/Tifa), a little action, you know... 

"With that twenty two automatic rap you pack,

What? You ain't hittn wit that wack shit you kickin

Straight from the beginin, of the game, all the way to the ninth innin

I bring the pain, Dart like the midnight train on the track by the RZA,

Diesel like Arnold Schwarzanegger"

-Method Man, (Dirty Dancin)

_Dirty Dancin'  
-_

"You sure you wanna do this?" said the spiky haired brunette known as Sora.

His dark haired companion and today's sparring partner, Tifa replied, "I should be asking you that, after all, I don't want you to get hurt."

The pair was making their way down the Ravine Trail, to the Great Maw so that they would have enough space to train, the evening sky still glowed it's brillant combination of red/orange/yellow, and both Tifa and Sora were smiling. It wasn't long before they got to their training ground, and both combatants took their repsective positions facing one another, with some small measure of distance between them.

Tifa pulled on her black leather gloves and crouched into her stance, and Sora summoned the Kingdom Key, specfically because this was just a sparring match and while he wasn't trying to hurt her, she was definitely going to go all-out, with no turnbacks.

"Let's be clear on this, just because we're not fighting to kill doesn't mean anything is off limits." said Sora holding his weapon out at her.

"Fine with me." smiled back Tifa.

A full ten seconds passed in which Tifa and Sora stared each other down before both of them dashed forward. Tifa zigzagged wildly and threw a high velocity right jab that would have won the fight from the start had not Sora's head moved out the way, he countered quickly, sidestepping Tifa's swift backhand and coming down with his keyblade. Tifa hopped backwards and Sora's weapon only hit the ground, but before he could bring it back up, Tifa had taken two running steps up the keyblade, and sprang into a kick that barely brushed across tops of Sora's spikes as he let go of the Kingdom Key and rolled out the way.

"Come on Sora, stop holding back." teased Tifa, holding her hand out to the boy as if she was saying "get at me".

Sora closed his eyes and the keyblade flashed back into his hand, then he smriked, opened his eyes and came his dark haired opponent with a barrage of wild slashes that were harder for Tifa to dodge this time. He started switching up, Sora lunged forward with a stab which he missed, then a vertical slash which Tifa ducked out the way of, and finishing his failed combo with a 360 slash. Tifa jumped into a backflip, the keyblade passing right in front of her face in midair. She landed beside him and quickly pulled a 180 kick to his back. Sora hit the ground hard, but got right back up and ran forward and evaded another one of her earth shattering punches to slam the Kingdom Key to her unguarded midsection.

Tifa was blown back by the force of the blow, but shot out her hand, pushed off the ground and pulled a double backflip to land, trying to catch her breath before his next assault.

Sora was about to attack once again, but Tifa raised a hand to him.

"What? Giving up already?" he taunted, twirling the keyblade flamboyantly to rest it upon his shoulder.

Tifa pulled out four tiny blue orbs from her pocket, and with a small flashing light, the orbs disappeared into her hands and feet. Then, suddenly they crackled and sparked with electricity. Sora was slightly puzzled until he remembered something that Cloud showed him.

'Aw man, that's Bolt materia, which means Tifa's attacks'll be charged with electricity!' thought Sora.

The spiky haired boy came at Tifa yet again, with a running jump slash, fast and hard and she grabbed the keyblade, her superior strength and bolt charged fists held the key at bay, and suddenly, Tifa shot a charge of electricity from her hands through the keyblade and shocked Sora away with a powerful jolt.

The hero of light flew through the air and landed on his back, heavily disoriented, with little sparks shooting through his body.

Tifa called out to him, "You alright Sora? You giving up already?"

'The Kingdom Key isn't the right weapon for this, it's fully metal and that makes a great conductor for Tifa's little bolt magic...wait a minute...that's it!'

Sora stood back up on his feet, still shaky and weak from the shock of the electricity still running through his body. He then summoned in place of the Kingdom Key, the Photon Debugger. Sora raised his newly summoned keyblade to the sky and cried "Thunder!".

The clouds immediately blasted down upon Tifa a massive swirling torrent of yellow and blue bolts, and flashed so brightly that Tifa was barely visible. Squinting, Sora saw Tifa holding her hands up to redirect the lightining back to it's caster in the form of a gigantic shot of blue-yellow light.

Sora concentrated hard, and swung the Photon Debugger upwards, deflecting the bolt back to the sky where it blew apart with the force of a bomb, and sparkled many lights in the air like a giant firework.

Tifa let out a low whistle, that last little manuver was something, even for him, but she was ready to end this, and so was he.

Ten seconds passed once again...

And the two of them went buckwild.

With many grunts and yells, Sora and Tifa swung with the last legs of stamina they had left, both rapidly missing and attacking still. Tifa jumped and shot a quick, bolt charged, machine gun kick which Sora blocked with his keyblade, she backflipped off it and sprang forward again, fist cocked back. Sora was about to use reflect and throw all of that momentum back on her when she crouched to the ground, spun, and landed him on his back with a sweep kick.

"OOF!" Sora's back hit the ground once more, and that was the end of the spar. Tifa couldn't go any further either, and fell to the ground right beside her young friend. Sora's head turned towards Tifa, ruby red looked back into sapphire blue, and the pair burst out laughing. Tifa turned onto her side to get a better view of him, and removed and pocketed her gloves.

"Heh, what does that make this now, four and two?" chuckled Tifa, sitting up to move a few stray hairs from her face.

Sora made a fake pout and replied, "It's six and two and you know it...I have got to stop losing." They both laughed again.

"Are you trying to say you lose on purpose?"

"Are you trying to say you win on purpose?" smirked back Sora who remained on the ground as Tifa got up and dusted herself off. She leaned in towards him with her hand out with a smile, "I usually do, did you want a rematch?"

Sora reached up and grabbed the martial artist's hand to pull himself up, "No, unfortunately unlike you, I don't have the ridiculous super-strength to recover from that kick to the back...ow my spine..." he complained, leaning back and swearing that he heard an audible crack from his body.

"Ha! I held back, you'll be alright, beside...you didn't take a keyblade coming at Mach 5 in the stomach." said the dark-haired woman lazily, wincing a little.

Sora's expression changed from indignant to concerned.

"Heh...sorry about that..." he said sheepishly, "Um...does it still hurt Tifa?"

In all honesty, Tifa hardly felt any pain by now, but since Sora was fairly new to her enhanced recovery, she decided to take the window opportunity had so gracefully opened for her.

"Mmmm, it's kind of sore now, like right around around here..." she put on a grimace and pointed at an area on her stomach.

Sora tinged pink but regained his composure, "Can't you heal it then? I mean, you had bolt materia, so you probably carry-"

"I uh, kinda forgot to bring some...I counted on winning unhurt..." lied Tifa, completely aware of the green orb in her back pocket.

"Maybe I can go get Donald and-"

"Can you do it Sora?" she interrupted.

Sora gulped. Oh yes, he could to it, but there was a difference in heat of battle all-over healing, and post-battle precision healing. The former could easily be achieved via his keyblade, but the second one, while he was good at it, was mostly used on himself, and Kairi was the only other person he ever used it on, required skin contact.

'Well I can't pretend I haven't thought of doing it.'

Tifa was getting immense satisfaction watching Sora go several shades of red in one second in slow realization of what he had to do.

"A-are you sure you want m-me to do it?...I mean, it w-would only-" Sora stammered.

Tifa turned the cute meter high, "Please Sora? It really hurts..." she softly whined, complete with puppy eyes.

"U-uhm, okay T-tifa..." Sora awkwardly reached out and slipped his hand under the front of her white tanktop, fingers brushing lightly against the young woman's toned abdomen. Not trying to be too forward in his ministrations as he slowly pressed his hand and concentrated his magical energies into her. Even though it's effect was next to non-existent, Tifa still felt the small tingle of Cura rush through her body.

After a few seconds he stopped the healing spell, but his hand was kept upon Tifa's belly, and his eyes were closed with a dreamy expression on his face. Tifa inwardly giggled, Sora had no idea how cute he looked, in almost pure bliss from the contact with her warm body.

"Sora...Sora, you can stop now..." she snapped him out his trance.

"Huh? Ohh...Oh! Um, sorry about that Tifa!" his hand hastily shot back from her shirt.

Tifa made her move, "Oh Sora, one more thing..."

"Wha-?" was all that came out before she leaned in quickly and gracefully, pressing her lips against his as he had came at her with his keyblade, fast and hard. The kiss had passed two wavelengths of time between the two, it was short and sweet for Tifa, but to Sora it was the joy of four seasons for several eternities.

The ruby eyed woman backed away, giving a stunned, and reddened Sora a suggestive wink before turning to leave.

As her watched her walk (oh the delicate, deliberate sway of her hips made him watch), the brunette reached up to his lips, inexplicably still feeling the kiss on them with his fingers.

"Now it's seven and two..."  
---

OMFG! My first complete fic, ONE-SHOT, story, Sora X Tifa, Kingdom Hearts fic, romance fic laced with action, etc. Freakin Sweet! And now to take a leaf from a very good friend of mine, read/review/train with a strong-ass girl, P-E-A-C-E!


End file.
